ARMS
by Spartan036
Summary: RWBY AU. Shinji Ikari is a hunter's apprentice who finishes his last years in training with Yang Xiao Long, now he's off to Beacon. Joining him is his team leader, the wolf Faunus Asuka, the rabbit Faunus Rei and the cat Faunus Mari. But evil forces lurk in Remnant, especially in a fallout of a mysterious war from years ago.
1. Introductions

Where do I begin? As you may not have known, team RWBY's story is over. They've fought Cinder Fall and slain many opponents along the way, there pretty much Remnant's heroes. But...there legacy lives on. They've train predecessors and apprentices as there stories separate and come to a close as they became huntresses. Now, its time for a new generation of hunters to come. A generation that will carry on there features and a new lesson will be taught. But as always, darkness will return. So build you're sentinels, show them gods and deities, but at the end-it always bring the people on there knees. Especially when the darkest of days are over.

* * *

Vale.

Infamous criminal known as Kaworu Nagisa walks in the streets of the town while guarded by his guards. Another heist, another day. Kaworu is wearing a white jacket and black hat. He takes a smoke from his cigar and makes his way into the dust shop nearby then opens the door to reveal the dust shop. The shop owner known as Maya freezes in terror knowing that its Kaworu. The thugs separate and begin to surround her.

"Just take my yin and leave!" Maya begged as Kaworu walks closer to her and takes off his hat in a gentleman-like manner. Little do they know, there's a boy reading a magazine nearby. Kaworu calms her down.

"We're not here for you're money...grab the dust." Kaworu ordered. His right hand thug slams a dust case on Maya's counter.

"Crystals. Burnt not cut." He ordered. More the men gather the dust through the tubes nearby while getting stuff for free since there pretty much robbing the place right now. One of the men spot the boy.

"Hey stand where you are!" The boy doesn't listen causing the thug to groan in irritation and walks towards him then grabs his shoulder.

"Alright kid-" He turns around to reveal that he has headphones and listening to When it falls by Casey Williams. The thug signals him to take off his headphones which he does.

"Yes?"

"I said stand where you are!" The thug ordered.

"Are you...robbing me?"

"Yes!" Kaworu smokes his cigar and huffs a smoke. He hears struggle in the back then signals his men to head towards the source, a punch impact sound is heard causing the thug he sent flying out the window. Kaworu looks outside of the broken window to see the boy rising up, he is wearing a brown leather jacket and jeans also armed with what appears to be shotgun gauntlets. He turns off the headphones. Kaworu looks at his men.

"Well...get him!" The men rush towards the boy but he dashes towards the first one and punches him in the face then goes for his partner and hits him in the face with his elbow. More thugs rush towards the boy causing him to fire rounds at them thus sending one of them flying due to the explosive force. A group of lucky thugs make it to him as the first one raises his sword and swings it down to him but the boy grabs it then slashes him off while another one grabs onto his back causing the boy to hit him in the nose by pushing his head. A thug lunges towards him but the boy aims his gauntlets and shoots him off before the boy throws him on the ground and stomps his face. More thugs surround him causing him to sigh.

"Lets hope the recoil doesn't break my wrists...or my arms." He sighed before raising both of them and starts firing a barrage of shotgun round at the thugs then doing a 360 as more thugs run towards him. A thug is thrown on Kaworu's foot as he steps outside the shop.

"You worth the price, truly you were...well...whoever you are-"

"Shinji." He introduced himself.

"Well Shinji, its been an eventful evening but this..." Kaworu aims his cane, its the same one Roman had. The end opens up with the lid being the crosshairs.

"Is where we part ways!" He fires at Shinji which causes a large smoke to engulf him. The smoke clear to reveal that Kaworu is gone as Shinji looks around and spots him going up a latter on a building

"Should I get him?" Shinji asks as Maya nods. He goes up to the latter before Kaworu stops and turns around.

"Persistent..." Kaworu grumbled and jumps off. Shinji takes a closer look but sees a bullhead jet rise in front of him with Kaworu inside it.

"End of the line, Shinji!" He cheered and fires a fire dust at Shinji which hits him. Kaworu laughs in victory...the smoke clears to reveal a certain busty blonde who is armed with gauntlets similar to Shinj's except they seem more fire based, his eyes widen upon realization and goes to the cockpit to warn the pilot. The pilot is a woman with raven purple hair and red and purple dress with yellow outlines on it.

"We got a huntress!" Kaworu warned as the woman nods. The woman goes to the side and spots the blonde causing her to fire what appears to be a fireball at her but she pushes Shinji out of the way and herself included and fires at the jet but the woman deflects all shots much to her annoyance. The blonde throws a grenade which launches a glyph to surround the bullhead jet to keep it from flying away but the woman summons another glyph that breaks it completely causing the jet to fly away right before summoning a fire one beneath Shinji and the blonde but they get out of the way before it can activate.

The blonde looks at the jet. She has long blonde hair, wears a trench coat with yellow scarf on it, wears sports bra and has a tan pants. Shinji knows who it is.

"Sorry Yang...at least I saved the store, right?" Shinji apologized as Yang smiled.

"Well, at least you turn his men into...dust!" Little does Yang know, Winter is behind her much to Shinji's shock.

* * *

"I can't begin to comprehend the fact that you tried to fight a robbery on you're own accord!" Winter yelled at her discretion. Shinji's supposed to be a huntresses apprentice for Gods sake! Of course she's getting used to the new system now after the great mushroom war that happened recently and things in Remnant have changed after that specific incident that caused half of the Faunus population to die out and Grimm too. Now she's dealing with stragglers of the war. Though its been 15 years. Shinji is sitting behind a desk and has a look of remorse.

"I'm sorry...and they started it!" Shinji apologized as Winter rolls her eyes then sighs.

"And Yang ended it." Winter replied as Shinji sighs.

"But I have to commend you for the stopping the robbery." She continued.

"If it were up to me...I'd send you home to you're mentor with a pat on the back...and a slap on the wrist!" Winter slams her riding crop on the desk which frightens Shinji. She lowers it.

"But, I have someone who wants to me you." She gets out of the way to reveal the entrance. Standing in front of Shinji is a woman with black and red hair, dark green pants, and dark green jacket.

"Shinji Ikari..." The woman spoke and takes a closer look at him.

"You have...brown eyes." She observed and sits in front of the boy. Shinji realizes who it is but keeps it to himself. Winter pulls out a scroll to show footage of Shinji fighting numerous thugs.

"So, where did know how to do this?" The woman asks.

"Uh...I'm a hunter apprentice. Hand selected after the war when my parents could no longer take care of me...or did I volunteer?" Shinji replied.

"Yang taught you to train with one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" She asks again.

"Well, she did. She told me about how are semblance and aura are alike to she passed that to me when I was young and taught me a lot of things." Shinji explained.

"I see..." The woman sits in front of him.

"Its just that I see one other wielder with that skill before, my sister Yang."

"I know, she told me a lot about you...first half was good then...well, none of it was nice when the war happened but she still supports you and all. You see, I was complete garbage before she took me in under her wing and now I'm all..." Shinji makes karate noises while doing karate moves.

"So I've notice and what is a boy such as yourself doing in a huntresses's wing?" She asks.

"Well...my parents went to old Beacon before the war happened and I want to learn from them. I want to be a hunter." Shinji replied.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah, I only have one year left of training and soon I'll be off to Beacon to take specialized variants. See my mentor is teaching there this year and she's like the only family I know there and she also showed me a preview of my teammates who are all girls which I am shy of. She always taught me how to help others, I know the police are alright but being a huntsman seems so awesome and romantic!" Shinji squeed much to Winter's annoyance with the woman smiling.

"Do you know who I am?" She asks.

"Your Ruby Rose, heroin of the great mushroom war and savior of Remnant."

"You said you had one year left...well then, you passed the last part of you're training." Shinji smiles.

* * *

"Oh I'm so happy that my student is coming with me to Beacon!" Yang hugs Shinji tightly much to his pain.

"Thanks for the complement..." Shinji winced in pain as Yang gets off of him. They are in a carrier jet being escorted by other jets near them.

"Alright, you will be put into the honors class with Blake, Ruby and Weiss's apprentices..."

* * *

Asuka Langley Soryu looks at the window of the jet then looks down at her old white fang mask as her wolf ear twitches, that mask isn't normal neither is her aura and semblance. Its the only thing keeping her from destroying things around her. She is wearing an outfit similar to Raven Branwen's but minus the symbol on the back. Beside her sleeping against the wall is her younger brother, Taisuke, he's wearing a brown leather jacket and jeans with a knee pad on the leg sleeve. On his shoulders are dark leather pads to give him a more armored look since he's typically a slow fighter than everyone else. Holstered on Asuka's left hip is her katana/shotgun called magrok, the sheath has an ability to lower to the hilt which serves as an under barrel shotgun.

Taisuke wakes up with his large sword/heavy shotgun almost falling him. The weapon resembles Qrow's and its implied to be the same one from before except more modified to Taisuke's fighting style which is slow but throws heavy hits.

"Sorry I didn't wake you up, you looked at peace." Asuka apologized before Taisuke yawned and looks outside.

"I'll be meeting my teammates while you do the same." She informed as Taisuke nodded.

"I heard they're regular ed students minus one though, Ein Arc." Walking behind them is Blake Belladonna who smiles warmly.

"Come on you two, get you're stuff ready."

* * *

Rei Ayanami watches the jets coming towards Beacon, the rabbit Faunus looks at her weapon: Frozen Rose. A mix of a scythe and sniper rifle that fires ice dust rounds. These new students aren't like her, not a doll...Ruby touches her shoulder causing Rei to look up to her and she smiles.

"Now Rei, don't see you're teammates as just teammates. They'll be by you're side no matter what when you bond with them." Ruby advises as Rei nods.

"Yes."

"I taught you everything I know and its time to put those skills to the test."

* * *

Mari Makinami gets out of a bullhead jet and stretches her arms after taking a long nap. The cat Faunus yawns then pulls out her dust board then throws it on the ground to do some uber tricks...only for someone to grab her by the leg and pulling her down on the ground. She turns around and looks up to see Weiss Schnee, her mentor.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting injured in your first day!" Weiss yelled as Mari got up. Mari scratches the back of her head and puts her board on her back. Of all the mentors, Weiss is very strict and demands perfection...and at the same time, unconditional love from her student who she considers her worthy successor the Schnee dust company.

"Sure thing Weiss." Mari rolled her eyes as they walk out with soldiers following them and carrying her things.

"Now, you're teammates are specialists in there own variety since they train with old friends of mine but don't think about hitting on them. Anyway, I'll be seeing you on a regular basis since I teach and live her as the caretaker of the school so feel free to report to me if there's any problems." Weiss advised as they walked.

"Fine..." Mari groaned sarcastically.

"Wake up 6:00AM sharp, inform me of any guy that you have taken interest in, and don't think about lying about homework since I oversee the grades here in Beacon."

"Whatever..." She yawned but Weiss stops and turns to her.

"And most of all..." Weiss kisses Mari in the forehead causing the cat Faunus to purr.

"Have fun, be you're best, and be you're own person." She smiled as Mari does the same. Weiss reaches for something out in her coat to reveal a framed poem from the war.

"And you almost forgot this." Mari quickly grabs it then hugs Weiss right before looking at it to recite it. She loves this poem when she was young.

" _Over the mountains, the ominous red and pink clouds.  
Coming to cover the land in a shroud  
Hide in a blushel, a basement, a cave  
But when the clouds come a huntin'  
No one's safe." _The more she says it, the better it gets.


	2. Gold

Shinji looks at the view of Vale from the jet as Yang is talking to Coco Adel with her scroll. The view is breathtaking and its a reminder of what Shinji's fighting for at the same time. Overlooking the view is the sea of LCL which looks like blood coupled with a few destroyed EVA's and downed ship. But he feels like his training was rushed and was shipped out into Beacon quickly, something doesn't feel right. Though its nice to know he'll be getting specialized training from the finest Beacon has to offer.

"You seem like something's bothering you. Care to tell me?" Yang asks causing Shinji to turn around to her. Yang is the kind of person you'd rely on to help take care of you at the same time and teach you, she taught Shinji everything she needs to become a proper huntsman. For now, he's just an apprentice and the new system is confusing also.

"Well...I feel like everything was rushed and these teammates look very complex to get along with." Shinji explained to her. He's been training with her in the mountains for a very long time so contact with other humans besides Yang could be difficult. Don't forget eating proper food also since him and her lived off the land. Yang places her hands on Shinji's shoulders.

"You can do this, you've trained with me for fifteen whole years and you are amongst the specials who are the only huntress apprentices in the world which is rare for you." Yang advised.

"Yeah...also I don't think I'd eat proper food, we've lived off the land before remember? All we did was eat deer, rapier wasp honey, goat milk, and ursa strips." Shinji replied as Yang gives him a light punch.

"Oh you'll love the food in Beacon."

"Plus...I feel awkward with people around my age. It just feels...weird to see someone besides you." He continued.

"Like I said Shinji, don't sweat it. Take you're time in Beacon and you'll fit in perfectly. I assure you that or my name isn't Yang Xiao Long!" Yang assured in pride to Shinji as he nods.

"Now, start off the semester with a Yang-" Shinji throws an apple at her much to her annoyance. He always did get annoyed with her puns.

* * *

The two get out of the jet to look at new Beacon academy since the last got nuked in midair during the war, it looks the same as usual but the statue in the middle is different. In the center is professor Ozpin with his cane with Ironwood who has back turned and using his robotic arm while Qrow is in the left doing the same but has his weapon rested on shoulder, the heroes of Beacon academy. Its said during the mass evacuation, the nuke was close to hitting Vale which was the last stronghold of the united army of Remnant or the UAR and Ozpin evacuated all students out of the school with enemy spec ops closing in as Qrow and Ironwood fought them off and fell by one with Ozpin controlling Beacon to get in the way of the nuke thus destroying it midair and causing an EMP on the enemy forces thus securing a victory and advantage for Remnant.

"The view of Vale got nothing on this!" Yang whistled remembering in honor of the three's sacrifices, they built a new Beacon with air defenses but looks like the old one. Shinji looks around and spots a lot of students with different weapons causing him to go into chibi form.

"Oh look at that he has a gun-gun! And that's a fire staff!" The blonde warmly smiles knowing she reminded of him of Ruby when she was young and wasn't the headmaster of Beacon academy. Yang simply grabs Shinji before he can float off adorably while fawning at people's weapons.

"You know, there's more to life than checking out other people's weapons." Yang advised.

"Yeah but seeing other weapons is like meeting new people and besides...I have you." Shinji replied.

"I won't always be with you and plus-Oh there's the other teachers! Hey guys!" Ren, Nora, and Jaune speed to Yang as the four then speed up while talking about a lot of things thus leaving a dazed Shinji who is looking around.

"Yang? Where do we go? To our dorms? Do we have dorms-"

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" Shinji turns around to see Mari speeding towards him with her dust board and crashes into Shinji which causes an explosion of dust. Mari gets up while scratching the back of her head and Shinji on the ground with fire dust burns on him. The cat Faunus gets up.

"Sorry! I was admiring how tall Beacon is from up close." Mari reaches her hand out to him as Shinji grabs it and rubs the dust off of him.

"Its okay-"

"Mari!" The Faunus turns around to see Weiss again who has an irritated look on her face since Mari sneaked out again. #1 skateboarder of Remnant doesn't matter to her at all since she's supposed to be a huntsman apprentice.

"Oh, !" Shinji stands up straight as Weiss looks at her.

"What did I tell you about sneaking off while I talk to old friends?" Weiss asks Mari who rolls her eyes.

"You were taking too long talking to Ms. Adel." Mari replied while sighing.

"And looks like she didn't mind also." The girl added.

"Next time you do that, I'll have in bathroom duty." Weiss advised and looks at Shinji and his gauntlets.

"Well look what we have here. A fan of Yang Xiao Long." She observed.

"I'm her-"

"Yes, yes successor. More like pretender to the throne like everyone else who tries to mimic the great team RWBY." Weiss interrupted. It looks like Weiss completely forgot Shinji ever since he was a kid with Yang as he can tell but that was like 15 years ago.

"Yeah..." Shinji tries to wait for Weiss to pull it together and notice him.

"Now, if you think you're worthy for my apprentice-"

"Long time no see, Weiss." Weiss turns around to see Blake again. She's wearing a black trench coat with tie underneath it, besides her is Asuka and Taisuke carrying her stuff for her class. Ever since the great war, Weiss and Blake became strong friends alongside Yang though there ties with Ruby has changed and turned distant, maybe even negative at times. But Ruby did shut herself out from her friends after winning the war and became a solo huntress then ventured off into the wastelands of what's left of Haven to find survivors.

"Blake! Its been so long! How are you?" Weiss asks. Asuka looks at Shinji who looks back at her, he feels uneasy with her wearing that mask in front of him. The wolf Faunus tilts her head a bit and the red glow on her mask blinks right before she straightens her head as if she knows who he is.

"Something the matter?" Taisuke asks her.

"Nothing." Asuka replied.

"Why don't you three introduce yourselves and explore the grounds while Weiss and I catch up." Asuka and Taisuke turn to her.

"What about you're stuff?" Asuka asks before Weiss summons a glyph to levitate it as the three nod. The three walk towards the campus lot. The place remained the same since all of new Beacon is built from the original one.

"The names Taisuke, Taisuke Langley Soryu! Hunter apprentice! Long yet sweet and rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." He introduced himself.

"Asuka, Asuka Langley Soryu. I'm his older sister." Asuka bluntly introduced herself knowing that this could be Yang's apprentice. The appearance and the weapons, its the real ember celia and not a copycat.

"Shinji Ikari."

* * *

Campus

Taisuke, Asuka, and Shinji walk in the campus grounds. Its pretty nice to see that Blake has apprentices for the past few years, from what Shinji can gather, Asuka is the strong and silent type while Taisuke is more happy-go-lucky kind of person and a little laid back. Like Shinji, Taisuke is a fan of red vs blue and has caught up to all the episodes of it.

"All I'm saying is that Felix is alive. The sword meant nothing." Taisuke added to Shinji's theory.

"Oh yeah, the status of the wielder is shown and when it deactivated, it means that Felix is dead and won't be coming soon like the Meta." Shinji replied while Asuka is busy staring off into space and looking at Beacon.

"You know, you're older sister seems very...distant." Shinji noticed.

"I didn't sleep that much so I'm emotionally dead." Asuka replied with a smile as Taisuke and Shinji laughed with her. Shinji tries to make the conversation less awkward so he decides to show off his weapons.

"So...I got this thing!" Shinji activates ember celia much to Asuka and Taisuke awe thus proving he is Yang Xiao Long's apprentice.

"Then...you must be another hunter apprentice! That's Yang's weapon isn't it?" Taisuke said as Shinji nodded. The young boy pulls out his large sword and stabs it on the ground. Shinji observes the weapon knowing it used to belong to Qrow but it seems more bigger than ever.

"This here is iron wolf! Buster sword, scythe and compact heavy shotgun! Too bad the shotgun part will blow the weak away but it does have its advantages. Helps me soar through the sky like an eagle driving a blimp." Taisuke gloated but his scroll begins to ring to reveal that Amy Winchester is calling so he picks it up.

"Amy? Oh you're in Beacon? Where are you then!? Okay...okay, I'll see you there!" He turns off his scroll.

"Sorry, I'm off to see an old friend. Hope you two have fun! See ya!" Taisuke speeds off as Shinji notices that he left iron wolf behind but he comes back and takes it. Shinji looks at Asuka now, she went from mysterious and scary but now he sees her as a new Blake of some sort.

"So what's it like training with Blake?" Shinji asks as the two walk in the grounds.

"She taught us patience and respect on our enemies and friends, stealth and learning how to be quick on our feet. How about you?" Asuka replied.

"Well Yang taught me how never to hold back cause that power inside me will dye down so I have to keep it going, training was a little hard but I got used to it. We lived off the land though." Shinji answered.

"As in...ate bugs and other things?" The wolf Faunus grimaced.

"No...we ate Beowulf's." Shinji replied as Asuka laughed and gave him a soft punch to the arm. The boy laughs with her awkwardly and thinks Asuka is joking but goes along with her.

"I guess we're all apprentices then, ready for our next time in huntsman ship. What kind of missions would you take up?" The boy asks her.

"I prefer...wetwork." Asuka replied and draws her katana with Shinji scratching the back of his head.

"Uh..."

"But more leaning on the protection of Faunus villages around the countryside." Shinji sighs in relief and realizes that its time to head for opening ceremony for Beacon as Asuka checks her watch.

"Oh that when fast...lets go! Race you there!" Asuka runs off with Shinji following her.


End file.
